Everything
by AliciaCullen1901
Summary: Bella sees Edward and Tanya in a position no girl ever wants to see her boyfriend in. Does she confront him or stay quiet? What about Edward? Don't worry. There's no happy ending for Tanya*Lemon in Ch3*Canon*AH*
1. Your All I Want

_**Everything- Lifehouse**_

**I know I said I would never write a story about Edward cheating on Bella, but I did, call me a hypocrite if you must.  
Really, I'm stuck in a rut, and I needed to just do this. Basically, it just popped into my head, and I started typing.****  
The song just came to me when I was listening to my playlist. It does seem to fit. Well, when I was listening, it did.  
**

"_**To love is nothing, To be loved is something, To love and be loved is everything" - Unknown **_

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything,everything _

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be.

I sat on my bed with my knees to my chest. I didn't want to cry, but tears escaped.

"_So," Jessica said suddenly, playing with her straw. We were sitting at our lunch table and Edward was in the library to return a book. I looked at her, raising my eyebrows, signaling for her to continue. "I heard the Edward was cheating on you with Tanya. I have no idea why anybody would say something like that. Don't believe it, Edward is a good guy and you both fit together."_

_I just stared at her. She's always been a good friend to me, but I could tell she was jealous of my and Edward's relationship at first.. Since she started going out with Mike, she hasn't been as bitter. We weren't the best of friends, but I was sitting with her at lunch today because Mike was out sick, something about a pig flu. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were sitting at our regular table._

"_I know that if someone told me Mike was cheating on me, I would be pissed. Just don't believe what anybody says okay?"_

_I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Who would start such a nasty rumor? I looked around the cafeteria and caught Tanya's grey eyes. She was looking at me with a smug expression. _

_I didn't believe for a second that Edward would be with her. She was too fake. Too rude. Too self absorbed. But she was also too beautiful. Long blond hair, even if it is practically bleached and stick straight. She had a body to die for, almost like a Barbie's. She could clearly give Rosalie a run for her money, but Rosalie was all natural in her model beauty. Any guy would go for Tanya. I didn't know, but maybe Edward would too. _

_But what if he didn't want her? If he did, he wouldn't be with me...I'm overreacting._

_I smiled at Jessica, happy to know that she actually cared for once. "Thanks, Jess." I paused for a second. I wanted to know who would start a rumor like that. "Do you think you could tell me where you heard that from?"_

_She scowled. "Yeah, Lauren told me." I scowled too. Nobody liked Lauren anymore. Not after what she did to Tyler. Basically, she cheated on him with one of the jocks. She was always trying to flirt with Edward, but I knew he felt nothing for her. She always freaked him out. She would freak anybody out with her nasally voice that could send birds flying out of a tree._

"_Okay, well, I'm gonna go find Edward. I'll see you later." I told her and she nodded. I got up from the lunch table and looked back at Tanya, only to find that she wasn't at her table anymore. The only person there was Victoria and Lauren. The bimbos. Lauren caught my eye and smirked. Bitch._

_I started to panic. I looked to my original table and found that Edward wasn't there either. I told him I was sitting with Jessica today and figured when he came back from the library he would just go sit with our friends._

_I walked out of the cafeteria and into the school hallway, making my way to the library. I turned the corner to the library and stopped dead in my tracks. There. Edward and Tanya. Tanya was grabbing his hair._

_My hair._

_She was rubbing his back and grinding herself against him._

_My body. Mine._

_Edward looked like he was pulling her closer to him._

_He always pulled me closer to him. _

_Tanya's eyes opened into slits and she glanced at me and started grinding herself harder against him._

_I gasped a little and turned and ran down the hallway. I didn't want to see him and her anymore._

_Before I entered the cafeteria, I wiped my eyes. They were moist and most likely red. I opened the doors and walked idly to our lunch table and sat down. They looked at me with confusion. Probably as to why my eyes were watery._

"_Are you okay Bella?" Alice asked me. I nodded and crossed my arms on the table and put my head down._

_I didn't want to talk, I really just wanted my only true friends to be near me._

_I just listened to the conversation around me. Alice and Rosalie were planning to go shopping after school today and Emmett and Jasper were talking about some new game that came out on Xbox. They were planning on going with the girls too just to go and buy the game._

_I heard the chair next to me squeak and felt an unwanted presence. Normally it would be welcome, but not anymore._

_A big strong hand was idly rubbing my back and I found the urge to shake it off me. I wouldn't say anything to him just yet._

_I could hear Edward making conversation with Emmett and Jasper about the new game. Grand Theft Auto or something. I heard of that game. You get to kill and run over and shoot people. _

_I would not at all mind shooting Tanya in the face right now, or her big plastic boobs, making them pop._

_**My father does own a gun...**_

_The bell rang signaling lunch was over. I sat up and locked eyes with the bitch herself from across the cafeteria. Instead of the big ass smug smile I was expecting, she looked pissed._

_Hmm. Maybe Edward refused to fuck her in the hallway. Probably didn't want to get caught._

_Without looking at anyone-because I knew they were still seated- I got up, making Edward's stupid hand fall off my back and walked out of the cafeteria doors._

_I didn't look back. _

_I ignored Edward the rest of the day. Whenever he would ask me what was wrong, I would just shrug and say nothing. I never once looked at his face. I refused. I dodged his kisses and shrugged his arm off from around my waist. I didn't want to look at him and see the love and adoration on his face. It was all fake. _

_After school I walked to my locker and put away my things. Surprisingly, there was no homework today. I knew Edward was following me. I ignored it as much as I could._

_I groaned internally as I walked to the parking lot. Edward always drove me to and from school._

_Guess I'll just have to walk..._

_Someone grabbed my arm as I started walking and I turned around to come face to face with Edward. The first time I looked at him after lunch. He looked frustrated and confused._

_His brows furrowed. "How come your walking away from the Volvo?" I realized I was going to have to answer him, otherwise he would most likely follow me._

_I shrugged. "It's a nice day today. I figured I would walk." As I turned around to walk he grabbed my arm harder. It didn't hurt, but I wish it would've. _

"_Bella, it's sprinkling and will probably turn into harder rain. Please, just let me give you a ride like I do everyday." he pleaded. Normally I would give in, but normally I would never think twice about walking home when I could be with Edward._

_His eyes were smoldering. So beautiful. Emerald Green. They were pleading with me. I wanted to say no. I have to say no._

_I blinked and looked at him with no emotion. I shook my head and sighed. "I'm gonna walk home, okay? I'll see you later." I said while pulling his hand off my arm. It dropped to his side and I turned away from him._

_I heard him calling my name, but I didn't turn around. I just started walking. Everything was messed up. If he didn't want me then why not break up with me then go with that skank?_

_As I was walking the sprinkling turned into rain. I liked the rain. I never did before, but it soothes me now. The rain hit my hair making it damp. The rain hit my face making water marks. Like I was crying. I was crying, but the rain made it a disguise._

**0o0*0o0**

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now? _

_**Edward's Point Of View**_

I just got back from the library and stopped to put my new book in my bag. A pair of arms covered my eyes and my bag dropped to the ground. I turned and the hands still covered my eyes. Sticky lips came down on mine and I gasped. Her tongue slipped into my mouth. It was sloppy and wet. Her hands fisted into my hair and she grinded herself against me.

I didn't like this at all. This wasn't Bella.

Her hands still covered my eyes and I stopped moving and pushed her away.

What. The. Fuck.

_Tanya._

The fucking bitch!

"WHAT THE FUCK TANYA!?" I screamed at her. I'm surprised there weren't any teachers running out of the classrooms.

She smirked. "Hello Eddie." she purred, well tried to anyways.

I was beyond furious.

_Don't punch the girl Edward. Don't punch the girl. Your parents taught you better then that._

God. How I wanted to punch her. Gentleman be damned.

Tanya the bitch walked up to me and grabbed my shirt. Her disgusting candy scent filled my nose, making me want to gag on her.

"You know you want me Eddie." I shuddered and shrugged her off.

"Tanya. I don't want you. Never have and never will. Ever." I said to her. My hands were balled up into fists.

Her smirk faltered a little but came back. "Whatever. You just better hope your little girlfriend won't find out about us Eddie."

I glared at her with so much hatred that I wished she would burst into flames.

Who would want a fake blond bimbo? Fake hair, fake boobs, fake tan. I know I wouldn't.

I already have someone. Someone so natural. A brown haired, brown eyed goddess. Tanya is NOT that.

"Tanya. You can tell her. She knows you. She knows you would do this. I suggest you walk away." I sneered at her. My fists balled together tighter. I hoped I wouldn't lose control and beat the hell out of her.

_I'll leave that to Rosalie._

She huffed and disappeared to somewhere. I could care less as to where that would be. I sighed and picked up my bag from the floor. My books fell out when my bag dropped. I snatched them up, glad that they weren't damaged and put them in my bag. I went into the bathroom and set my bag on the counter. I used the soap dispenser and rubbed the soap all over my face and washed off the sticky lipstick. I hope I didn't get herpes, or extract any disease from that creature.

I really couldn't do anything about my hair though. I guess when I get home I'll have to wash it.

I thought that Bella would be sitting with Jessica today but when I came into the cafeteria she was at our table with her head down. I sat next to her and started rubbing small circles into her back with my hand. For the rest of lunch I just talked to Jazz and Em about guy stuff.

When the bell rang signaling lunch was over, Bella lifted her head from the table and I saw her look at Tanya. She looked pissed. I could care less. Bella turned away from Tanya and shot out of her seat and left the cafeteria.

I looked at my friends and sister Alice. They just shrugged and got up from the table. As I got up Alice came up to me.

"All I know is that she left the cafeteria after eating with Jessica and came back with red, watery eyes. Whatever happened Edward, you better fix it." She told me, I knew that there would be hell to pay if I didn't. I nodded my head and left the cafeteria.

Bella must have seen what happened. My heart ached for her. To see such a thing. I would never hurt her that way. Ever. I love Bella with all my heart. Since the day I met her, there was this pull that lead me to her. I just didn't want Bella to have to see what that bitch Tanya did. I wanted to tell her instead.

I know that if I saw Bella with another man like that, I would overreact and think the worst. But I would rip the guy to shreds first.

The rest of the day Bella had ignored me. Whenever I asked her what was wrong, she would just shrug and say nothing. She would dodge my kisses and shrug my arm from around her waist.

After school I followed Bella to her locker while she put her stuff away. I didn't put my arm around her though. It felt like she was just rejecting me.

She walked into the parking lot and stopped for a second before walking the other direction from my car. I jogged up to her and grabbed her arm. She spun around and we came face to face for the first time since lunch. Her beautiful face was void of emotion, and that scared me.

My eyebrows furrowed. "How come your walking away from the Volvo?"

She shrugged. "It's a nice day today. I figured I would walk. She turned to leave but I would have none of that. I grabbed her arm again. I hoped it didn't hurt her.

"Bella, it's sprinkling and will probably turn into harder rain. Please, just let me give you a ride like I do everyday." I pleaded with her.

I always drove her home. I would never let my love walk in this terrible weather.

I looked into her beautiful chocolate orbs. There was no emotion there. But I knew better. She was hiding something. My eyes were pleading with her to let me give her a ride.

Finally she blinked and looked at me. Again with no emotion and shook her head. She sighed. "I'm gonna walk home, okay? I'll see you later." she said while pulling my hand off her arm. I let it drop to my side while I watched her walk away from me.

"I love you Bella," I whispered. I don't think she heard me though.

**0o0*0o0**

**My heart goes out to Daddy's Little Cannibal's (Stephanie) family and friends. I didn't know her, but her stories were amazing. It's a shame her stories will never be finished, but I wouldn't want anyone else finishing them. No one would. Really, you shouldn't worry about her stories, her loved ones are more important, think about what their going through.**

**Please Review, It would mean a lot. Flamers will not be blocked, I wanna know what you have to say.  
**

**AliciaCullen1901**


	2. Your All I Need

_**Everything- Lifehouse**_

**Major fluff. But that's it. No Lemons. Yet...**

_**"Your words are my food, Your breath my wine. You are everything to me."-Sarah Bernhardt  
**_

_You Are The Life  
To My Soul  
You Are My Purpose  
You Are Everything _

So here I am. Just sitting on my ass in my bedroom. Sulking. I just want to sleep, but it doesn't come. I want to sleep because it's the only way I could get away from the real world. I want to just curl up in a nice little cozy ball and sleep for however long I want. With no alarm clock and nobody to wake me up.

Unfortunately, that's not going to happen anytime soon. I'm just thankful that it's now Friday, and then I wouldn't have to see Edward for two whole days. I don't even think I could suffer a whole day seeing Edward and _Tanya_ together.

_**I think Charlie has another gun around her somewhere...maybe a crowbar. Yeah.**_

No. Tempting as it is, I can't kill the blond bitch. Still so tempting though.

My alarm clock woke me up from my sleep. I groaned and sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes. I got up from bed and padded lightly to the bathroom. I turned on the light and looked in the mirror. Sure, I was pretty. Edward always said I looked like a goddess.

I snorted to myself. Whatever.

I know I wasn't super model material, but I was told I was beautiful by quite a few people in my life. The compliments never got to my head, like they did to some people. Besides, being told you were beautiful from your parents and grandma wasn't exactly flattering.

I looked real hard at myself in the mirror. Maybe Edward got tired of my boring, dull eyes. Or maybe my boring brown hair. I was a boring person.

The only thing I could do was hold a conversation. At least I didn't put 'like' in every part of my sentence.

I decided to get away from the mirror and take a shower. I pulled the shower curtain over and turned on the hot water, adding a little bit of cold. Immediately, steam surrounded the bathroom, making the bathroom mirror foggy. I stripped out of my clothes and got in.

I sighed at the feeling of the water trickling down my body. My muscles relaxed and my shoulders weren't as stiff. I washed my body and hair and just decided to stand there and enjoy the steam of the hot water. I let my eyes close and thought about nothing in particular.

_**Major Fluff Starts Here~~**_

_I was leaning against the tile wall in the bathroom. I enjoyed the hot water falling on my face. I was comfortable. _

_I heard the bathroom door click open and a second later click closed. I was spending the night at the Cullen's and figured Alice was just switching my clothes. She did that on occasion to make sure I looked good while wearing pajamas to sleep. It just pissed me off, but I loved her for it._

_I closed my eyes and sighed. Suddenly, two strong arms encircled my wet torso._

_Edward._

_I guess it wasn't Alice._

"_I just couldn't sit in my room, knowing that a tempting little vixen was in my shower." he whispered huskily in my ear. I shivered. Edward and I had sex the first time we professed our love for each other, which was maybe nine months or so after being together. Our first time was magical. So worth the pain that I felt for my first time. It was both of our first times, and that made it even more perfect._

_His hand rubbed my stomach slowly and I felt his cold breath in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He knew what he was doing to me._

_I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could say anything, he turned me around so I was facing him. His always crazy hair was wet and darker. His eyes were a dark green. Dark with lust. _

_He smirked at me and I gulped. "We've never had sex in a shower before..." I said to him. Only ever in a bed._

_I didn't dare look anywhere but his eyes. It's not a good time to lose my breath and faint in front of your sexy as hell boyfriend in a shower._

"_We haven't done a lot of things, love, but I thought that this would be something good to try." he smiled at me and I swear my heart skipped a beat._

_Edward pushed me against the tile wall and started kissing my neck slowly. I moaned as he sucked on my pulse point and arched my back._

"_Bella, you taste so good," he mumbled into my neck with a sigh._

_**Major Fluff Ends Here~~**_

I was startled out of my daydreaming when the soap that I didn't know I was holding fell out of my hand. I groaned and quickly got out of the shower, no doubt already late for school.

The memory was good while it lasted. At least I would have the memories. I would never regret them. Those were the times when I trusted him with my life and knew that he loved me. At the time it didn't seem like he was lying, but I would probably never know.

After quickly changing into some warm clothes I looked at the clock and realized I was about 20 minutes later for school. I realized that Edward didn't come to the house like usual. Or he did but I didn't notice since I was in the shower. Maybe he didn't. Who knows, he could've been picking up Tanya for school instead.

I got into my old pickup truck and turned the key in the ignition, only to be met with silence then the usual roar I would have heard. Frustrated, I slammed my hand on the wheel and cussed loudly. Good thing no one heard.

So I have to walk. Great. Now I'll be even more late. Theres only been a couple of times that I have been late, so hopefully it won't be such a big deal.

I sighed and got out of the truck, not bothering to lock the doors. Who the hell would steal a freakin pick up truck anyways?

**0o0*0o0 **

_You are the strength  
__That keeps me walking__  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting _

I finally made it to the school, completely out of breath from running. I just didn't want to be really late. I walked into the office and got my late slip, looking at the clock, it would already be the beginning of third period.

I came into the classroom, not looking at anybody.

I didn't really like people today.

But then I realized that I sat next to Edward in every class. Yay...

I sat down next to Edward, not looking at him. I just couldn't right now. I was panting heavily and was sweating up a storm. It may be cold outside but that doesn't mean you don't sweat from running. I took a deep breath and leaned back in my chair, completely exhausted.

"Bella," a velvet voice whispered. I mentally groaned. I didn't feel like talking right now, especially when I was so out of breath.

I decided to be a little nice and reply. So I turned to look at him. And man, did he look like hell. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was way messier than usual.

"Yes?" I whispered to him, knowing that if I talked in a normal voice I was bound to get caught.

"Will you talk to me at lunch?" he asked. I grimaced, not because of the question but because his breath smelled really bad. I decided to agree so I nodded my head and looked back at the board. Still looking at the board I rummaged through my bag and found a stick of gum. Silently, I tapped him on the leg and held out the gum. I looked at him and he was looking at me with confusion.

I blushed for no reason. "Your breath..." He frowned, obviously knowing what the stick of gum was for now and took the gum from my hand. I made sure he didn't touch me, but the spark was still there. It was always there.

The rest of the class period we didn't talk to each other. I could tell that he wanted to, but I made it clear that I didn't want to by not looking at him. I couldn't look at him. He looked awful and that just made my heart ache.

Lunch quickly rolled around. And when I said quickly, I meant it. I got up from my seat as the bell rang and slowly walked out of the classroom, wasting as much time as possible. I put my bag in my locker and closed it.

I walked into the cafeteria and spotted everyone sitting at the table, including Edward. Alice met my eye and waved at me sadly. Obviously she knew what was going on. I returned the wave just to appease her. I'm surprised she didn't come and talk to me about what happened yesterday.

I walked slower then a snail to the lunch line and got my food. I looked around the cafeteria and spotted an empty table. As I was walking I didn't notice the huge form standing in my way and I collided with the wall.

I looked up to see none other than Jacob Black. My old friend from La Push. A huge smile made it's way onto my face. Jacob grinned down at me and helped me up from the floor.

"Bella! I'm sorry!" he apologized. I waved him off and took his arm and pulled him to the empty table that I was going to originally sit at. We sat down and I just stared at him. Then I realized something.

"Why are you here?" I demanded. He feigned hurt.

"Why Bella, do you not want me here?" I giggled and shook my head at him.

"You know that's not what I meant! How come your at Forks High School? You live in La Push...way out of the district" I said. He grinned at me and shrugged.

"Eh. I got into a little trouble and was kicked out. So I came here. Apparently your not supposed to pull the janitors pants down..." he explained and I giggled loudly. That's so Jacob.

We talked for maybe half the lunch period until he scowled over my shoulder. I looked at him confused.

"It seems your little boyfriend doesn't like you talking to me." he said, still staring in the direction of what is no doubt Edward. I sighed, but didn't turn my head.

"Just ignore him Jake. He'll get over it." I mumbled, looking down at the table. A warm hand lifted my chin up and I looked at Jacob.

"Something wrong Bells?" he asked me. He looked at me like a big brother would look at a little sister.

I nodded and he dropped his hand from my chin. "Well, yesterday I caught Edward sucking face with Tanya," I nodded my head toward her table, and I noticed Jacob glare at her. I almost smiled. "I haven't talked to him about it yet, but it just hurt me so much."

Jacob looked back at Tanya and grimaced when she gave him an air kiss. "Bitch is ugly."

I couldn't help myself. Jacob always spoke his mind. I burst out laughing and clutched my sides, because they hurt so bad.

Jacob grinned. "What? She is! Okay well, she may be pretty but you could tell she has an ugly heart. Her eyes are full of mischief. Babe, just talk to Edward first before you break things off with him." I stopped laughing and nodded slightly. He smiled at me and gave me a small hug. "Now if you'll excuse me, theres a fine piece of man meat over there that keeps looking my way. Later."

I laughed as he walked away and wiped away the tears that were running down my cheeks from laughing so hard. I looked at my original table and everyone of them was staring at me, save Edward. Jasper just gave me a small smile and took a bite of his food. Rosalie looked indifferent and Emmett pointed to Edward who was looking at the table with a frown on his perfect face. Alice whispered something in his ear and he nodded and got up from the table. He looked at me briefly and I looked at my hands.

I got up and went to the table. "Hey."

They just looked at me and I sighed. "You won't talk to me? What the hell did I do?"

Alice glared at me making me flinch slightly.

"What did you do Bella? You sat with some other guy and lunch and wouldn't stop flirting with him!" I blanched at her words. She was talking about Jacob. I had to smile at that. If only they knew.

"Why the hell are you smiling? Edward is my brother and he's hurt! You promised to talk to him at lunch and you blew him off!" Shit. I forgot about having to talk to Edward. I seriously was planning on talking to him.

I sighed. I did that a lot lately and looked at them. "You guys, I wasn't 'flirting' with Jacob. That's just disgusting. He's like a brother to me." Alice scoffed and I gave her a smug smile. "He's gay." At that, she gasped and blushed slightly. I smiled at her. "Wheres Edward?"

"He left. Said he was just gonna go home or something. I doubt he's really going home," Jasper informed me. I nodded. I knew exactly where he was. I just didn't have a car to get there.

"Alice..." I said just as a pair of keys were tossed my way. I caught them with ease.

She smiled at me and I gave her a hug. "Just go get him okay?" I nodded and went to walk out of the cafeteria. But not before Barbie Gone Wrong blocked the exit.

"Tanya. Move," I growled at her. Wow. I growled.

"I don't think I will," She smirked, placing her hands on her hips. Bitch.

My eyes narrowed and I walked right up to her face. "Move, or else I will pull out your fucking fake extensions and strangle you with them." I threatened. A panicked look came across her pathetic face and I fought back a laugh at how stupid she looked. I knew violence is not the answer but I couldn't help myself. I punched her. Hard.

She stumbled back quickly and cussed loudly. I ran past her just as the lunch bell rang signaling it was over. I didn't care about ditching, I just wanted to talk to Edward.

I got into Alice's yellow Porsche and hauled ass out of that parking lot.

**0o0*0o0 **

**Next chapter is Edward's point. The last chapter, of that I am sure of. You ****know**_**everything**_** will be perfect and dandy. And lemons. Ohhh the lemons.**

**Please Review!**

**AliciaCullen1901**


	3. Your Everything

_**Everything-Lifehouse**_

**Heyy. Lemon here. It's not the best. Usually when it's good I'll take a while to write it. Please be gentle, I'm not the best at description. I hope you like!**

_**"You're nothing short of my everything." - Ralph Block **_

_Find me here  
And speak to me  
I want to feel You  
I need to hear You  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place  
Where I find peace again _

_**Edward's Point Of View**_

I sat back in my chair. It was now lunch and Bella was sitting with some guy that I didn't know. Jealously bubbled in me, but I didn't show it.

_**She is MINE.**_

Always has been.

My possessiveness was coming out of me. But I couldn't help it. As soon as we confessed out love for each other, she became officially _mine_ and I officially became _hers_. She'll always be mine. Forever.

I was slightly uneasy when she came to school late, looking as beautiful as ever and out of breath with a light sheen of sweat on her forehead. She didn't look at me at all. I knew she saw Tanya and I, and I wanted to talk to her about it. That slut will not ruin my relationship with Bella.

I asked her if she would talk to me at lunch and all I got was a nod. And a stick of gum. Yes, I know, I didn't brush my teeth or comb my already messy hair. I just didn't see the point when Bella wouldn't even look at me. At least she talked to me, even if it was about my rank breath.

Did she forget that I asked her to talk to me at lunch?

I heard her soft, beautiful laugh from across the cafeteria and knew I needed to get out of there. She only laughed like that with me. Alice noticed my discomfort and told me to go home so I agreed and left the cafeteria quickly, ignoring Tanya and her posse. I hated her, the evil slut demon.

Bella did forget about my request, apparently.

I got into my Volvo and sped out of the parking lot. I decided to go home first and take a shower. No point in looking like a hobo all day. As I got home I took a quick shower but decided against shaving my stubble. Bella said she liked it that way.

I sat in my car, not really knowing where I should go. But then it clicked. The meadow. Our meadow. The meadow where Bella and I used to sit and talk...and do other things.

I drove quickly, really not caring about the speed limit. It's not like Fork's cops care anyways.

A little while later I was standing in the middle of _our _meadow. Thankfully I remembered to bring two rather large comforters and two pillows. I spread out the first comforter and put the pillows on top of that, then I put the second comforter on top, covering the pillows.

I took my shoes off but left my socks and sweatershirt on. It was still pretty chilly out and I didn't want to risk getting sick. I slipped into the comforter and surprisingly it was pretty comfortable. I closed my eyes and let sleep consume me.

**0o0*0o0 **

_Would You tell me how could it be _

_Any better than this...._

I was asleep for probably not very long and awoke to having a warm, soft hand rubbing my torso under my shirt and sweatshirt. My eyes were still closed, wanting to savor the moment.

"I know you're awake," the most beautiful voice whispered in my ear.

_**Ahh. Bella.**_

I sighed, but didn't open my eyes. She kept rubbing small circles on my stomach and the electric shock from her hand was just too much, but of course I enjoyed it.

"Please open your eyes," Bella whispered gently. I couldn't ignore her so I opened them and came face to face with a goddess.

_**My goddess. Mine.**_

Her chocolate brown eyes were looking into my own and I just got lost in them. Bella had one arm propped up on her head and her other arm on my stomach, still making the lazy circles. I couldn't say that it bothered me, because really, it didn't.

I instantly remember what happened at lunch. She blew me off to sit with some dog. She knew I wanted to talk to her.

She smiled a small smile at me which I returned. "Hey..." she whispered.

"Hi." I replied lamely. Her hand stopped rubbing my stomach and she took her hand out from under the blanket. She shivered slightly and I noticed she wasn't even in the covers with me.

_**Well, that just won't do.**_

"Your must be freezing. Get under the covers." I told her. I didn't want her to get sick and the only reason I brought these huge blankets and two pillows was because I knew she would come. She complied and took her shoes and sweater off and crawled under the covers.

She laid back on the pillow and looked up at the cloudy sky. I, on the other hand, propped myself up on my elbow and stared down at my love. I knew by that as soon as I told her what really happened that all will be forgiven. But I also knew that it was my fault to for not coming to her sooner. I shouldn't have let her walk home and believe that I cheated on her like that.

"Bella," she looked at me with no emotion. I knew better. "We need to talk," she just nodded but didn't say anything.

"I'm going to tell you nothing but the truth." I sighed and she just stared at me with a waiting expression.

"I was putting my books back into my bag after I came back from the library. Hands covered my eyes and I turned around. I thought it was you as soon as you started kissing me. But then I realized that you don't smell like old candy and your lips aren't sticky," She cracked a small smile. "Basically, I cussed her out and she threatened to tell you about what happened. I already knew I was going to tell you, but when I came into the cafeteria I had a feeling you saw." I frowned. I hurt her so much. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let you just walk away from me without knowing the truth."

She sighed and sat up, making the covers fall. "Don't be sorry. I just took everything the wrong way and acted like a drama queen. Besides, I got to hit Tanya in the face. It felt good."

My mouth opened in shock and I laughed loudly which made her musical laugh soon follow.

"Well, I wish I was there," I gasped between laughs. We calmed down after awhile and just laid next to each other. We didn't talk. Didn't have to.

After quite some time in silence I decided to tell her exactly how I feel.

"Bella?" she hummed, telling me she heard. "I just want you to know that I love you so much and would never do anything to hurt you. Your everything to me. I don't even care that you didn't talk to me at lunch and blew me off for some guy." that last part came off as a little harsh but I just wanted her to know that it _did _hurt.

I felt her soft giggle and she looked up at me. I was confused. Why was she laughing?

"Oh, Edward. That was Jacob. Really, he's like a brother to me." I huffed and pouted. Childish, I know, but I couldn't help it. She stopped giggling and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"He's gay," she murmured against my lips and pulled back with a breathtaking smile. I gave a sigh of relief. She giggled again and I pressed my lips to hers and gave her a longer kiss than before.

I pulled back and sighed dramatically and she rose an eyebrow at me. "Well, at least one good thing comes out of this."

"Oh? And what is that?" She questioned and put her hand over my shirt on my chest, making more lazy circles.

I grinned at her. "Make-up sex," I whispered huskily and wiggled my eyebrows. Her eyes lit up and she smiled wildly. I loved these reactions from her.

"I love make-up sex!" she practically squealed and got up from the covers and straddled my waist. I laughed loudly at her enthusiasm for make-up sex.

_**Ahh. The make-up sex**_

**0o0*0o0 **

_**The Lemon is here~~A little dominance will take place, but also gentle.**_

_**Bella's Point Of View(because reading the dominant Edward from her point is so much hotter)**_

It was pretty chilly out, but with the heat of Edward and I, it wasn't a problem. Before I got into the covers, I took off my shoes and sweater. I just wanted to feel as much of him as I could while we were talking.

Right now. Well, I'm straddling Edward's waist and moving my hips back and forth against his covered crotch. Teasing him. All you could here around the meadow was my moaning and his panting, and we haven't even gotten started yet.

I guess Edward had enough of me teasing him because he sat up with a grunt and put his arm around my back to hold me up. I couldn't take it anymore and quickly took his sweatshirt off along with his shirt and threw it across the grass.

"Eager, are we?" he chuckled and started to kiss and suck on my neck.

"Hell yes," I said, but it came out as more of a moan as he sucked on my pulse point harder.

He stopped sucking and quickly took off my top, leaving me in my blue bra. He licked my nipples through the cotton and I moaned at the feeling.

I kissed him again, needing to have the feeling of his soft lips on mine. Our lips molded together in a heated kiss while he struggled to take off my pants. I lifted my knees and he slid them off and threw them to the side.

Breaking away from the kiss, I got off his lap and sat on the side of him. I unzipped his jeans and roughly pulled them off and threw them. I just hope our clothes wouldn't get damp.

_**Who the fuck cares about clothes right now??**_

I looked up at him and grinned. He was sitting up with his feet in front of him, so I crawled in front of him on the blanket and put both my hands on his chest and pushed him back lightly. He laid down with a sigh and put his hands behind his head. I stared at him for a moment. Stunned. He looked absolutely handsome and perfect and all mine just laying there in nothing but silk blue boxers. Well, he had socks on too.

He broke me out of my admiration of his body by speaking, "Are you going to continue, love?"

I nodded, hoping I didn't look like an idiot for staring at him and leaned down to pull off his boxers. His hard member sprang free and I couldn't help but give his tip a kiss, earning a loud hiss to escape his lips. I sat his boxers to the side and grabbed a hold of his thick and hard cock.

_**All of that is yummy goodness Mine.**_

I smiled up at him and he gripped my hair roughly. I licked the tip of his cock and took him all in my mouth. I began to bob my head up and down his throbbing member, my hair falling around his pelvis while he pulled harder on my hair. I moved faster, my tongue rubbing against his shaft. I stroked what parts of him that I couldn't fit in my mouth. He reached his climax, calling out my name, and I swallowed every last drop of his hot cum. He let go off my hair and his arms fell to his sides on the blanket. I lifted my mouth from him with a pop and smiled once more at him.

I took great pleasure in knowing that I've been the only person ever to make him feel that way.

I crawled up his body and gave him a peck on the lips, knowing he was still out of breath.

"Did you like that?" I asked him and he nodded lazily. I smiled slightly at him and kissed his jaw. He grabbed me by the waist so that I was sitting on his recovering dick. My covered pussy was rubbing against him and I so desperately wanted to continue, but I knew that he needed to catch his breath. I sat there and slowly rocked against him every now and then, ignoring the need to pleasure myself.

It was still a little cold out, but the chilly air felt absolutely good against my heated skin. All you could hear around the meadow was his heavy panting that were slowing down and the sounds of birds chirping.

It was absolutely perfect. I loved make-up sex.

All of a sudden Edward grabbed my hips and I stopped rocking against him, fearing that I might have done something wrong. I looked at his face and his eyes only shown lust and love and desire.

"Love, I just realized. Why the fuck are you still covered up from me?" he growled out. I didn't answer. My hands made their way to my back and I quickly unclasped my bra and let the fabric fall away. He groaned at the sight of my bare breasts and I blushed. Typical. He just groaned even more at my reddening face.

I lifted myself from him and took my panties off and threw them, once again, to the side somewhere.

I straddled his waist again and my bare pussy rested against his manhood, causing us both to gasp at the feeling. Slowly, I slid back and forth along his glorious cock and could feel him hardening again. My head fell back and a loud moan escaped my mouth. I wanted him to be completely hard when he was inside of me.

"Ed-ward..." I sighed, rubbing myself harder against him. He looked at me with hooded eyes and my left hand traveled down my stomach and to my pussy. I rubbed my clit furiously, crying out at the sensation. Edward's eyes were trained solely on my hand rubbing myself. My other hand made it's way to my breast, kneading and pulling.

"Baby, I need to be inside of you, now," he said huskily. I nodded and stopped rubbing my clit and lifted myself up slightly. His cock stood at attention and I positioned myself above him.

"You pussy looks delicious above my cock, baby," He groaned. I moaned at his dirty talking. I always loved that. He placed his hands on my waist and lowered me slowly on his member. Edward groaned at the feeling and I gasped at the sensation of him feeling me completely. We fit perfectly, like a puzzle piece. He held me on his cock, not moving, so that I could adjust to his size.

"Ahh, you feel so much more tighter in this position baby." Edward moaned and I leaned down to give him a long kiss on the lips. He moved his pelvis under me and I gasped as a wave of pleasure flew through my body, but he still didn't life me up so that I could come back down on him.

_**Fuck. He's teasing me.**_

"Edward, please let me move?" I pleaded with him, desperately wanting to give him and myself pleasure.

"Fuck, Bella, I love it when you beg..."

He lifted my up from his cock and slammed me down. I screamed as I bounced harder on him. He lifted his hand and started pinching my hard nipples. He sat up in a sitting position while I rode him harder. Edward grabbed the back of my head and smashed out lips together. My tongue fought it's way into his mouth and I sucked on his tongue and nibbled on his lip. I bounced up and down harder against him and all too soon he stopped.

I looked at him and whimpered as he pulled out of me. He gave me a reassuring kiss.

"No..." I protested in frustration.

He kissed me and swiped his tongue on my bottom lip.

"Lay on your back, love," he commanded, and I wasn't one to deny his requests. I scrambled off of him and laid down on the soft comforters. He pulled me up and put both of the pillows together and pushed me softly back down on the pillows. I haven't gotten my release yet, and my pussy ached for him to just touch me already.

"Edward, please. You keep teasing me." I moaned, completely frustrated now.

He smiled crookedly at me and leaned down to my ear. "Let me pleasure you, then I'm going to pound into your sweet pussy from behind. Have _that_ to look forward to," he practically purred, and I swear my pussy was dripping from the anticipation.

Edward pulled away and glided his hands down my body. I shivered as his big, strong hands rested on both my thighs. He looked down at me with so much admiration and love. I smiled up at him.

His fingers ghosted above my sex and he plunged his fingers in me, surprising me. I cried out as his long, elegant fingers moved in and out of me. Edward leaned down and bit lightly on my clit, sending shocks through my body. My stomach tightened.

"Edward!" I screamed as I reached my orgasm. He lapped up my juices and smirked up at me from between my legs. It was the most erotic thing I have ever seen.

I sat up and kissed him long and hard on the lips, tasting myself in the process.

"I love how good you taste. Just so fucking good," he mumbled against my mouth and licked my bottom lip. I nodded and grinned at him. "Get on your hands and knees baby."

I complied and turned around on my hands and knees. I looked back and noticed Edward admiring my ass. He ran his hand up and down it, seemingly in a daze and I suppressed a laugh at the look of awe and a silly grin on his face.

Edward was always an ass man.

_**My ass man. Hah.**_

"Such a perfect ass," I heard him mumble. I think he said that more to himself than to me though.

He positioned himself in the back of me and thrust into me with so much force that I almost fell forward. I gasped, clutching the blanket beneath me. He pulled out and pushed back in quickly.

"Arch your back," He whispered huskily in my ear. I threw my head back and arched for him

Moans and grunts filled the air as he pounded into my. All too soon I felt my stomach tightening and the pressure building up inside of me. I couldn't hold it any longer

I looked back at Edward and he met my eye. His face contorted in pleasure.

"Your so beautiful," He groaned. "Cum for me now!"

I threw my head back as my orgasm took over me. My body convulsed with pleasure and I was faintly aware of Edward cumming with me. I collapsed on the blanket followed by Edward. We got under the covers and curled up next to each other. Edward placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you Bella. Your everything to me." Edward whispered into my hair.

I closed my eyes and nuzzled his neck, giving him a light kiss. "I love you too. Forever."

**0o0*0o0**

**And everyone lives Happily Ever After.  
Except for Tanya.  
She works at McD's and has lop sided boobs from a bad boob job that her surgeon screwed up on and a crooked nose from when Bella punched her. (go Bella!)  
She doesn't have any kids because, well, that would suck for the kid.**

**Hot damn, that took forever to write and yes, description wasn't so good. Oh well. I realized theres no reason to be embarrassed about lemons anymore because I've had nothing but good feedback, even on my RP one, well, except one flame. Plus, theres like way worse and over the top lemons out there on FF. It's all gooood.**

**Please Review! Please?**

**AliciaCullen1901**


End file.
